First Xmas
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Romance/ Tahukah kau bagaimana dinginnya malam natal? Menunggu bus lewat di tengah malam adalah sesuatu yang mustahil./ "Karena Aizawa-san selalu berada di depanku."/


**First****Xmas**

**I don't own Code Blue**

'**AiShira fic'**

Tahukah kau bagaimana dinginnya malam natal? Menunggu bus lewat di tengah malam adalah sesuatu yang mustahil./ "Karena Aizawa-san selalu berada di depanku."

.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Salju turun dengan bahagia—seolah benda itu adalah penguasa bumi di musim dingin seperti ini. Meskipun ada baiknya di saat musim beku ini seseorang menghangatkan diri, namun beberapa orang yang masih memiliki pekerjaan dan tanggung jawab mengabaikan kenyamanan itu. Memilih bergelut dalam dunia panjang yang tak mengenal waktu—sementara itu tubuh mereka sudah menggigil meminta kehangatan.

Adalah sebuah profesi di mana seseorang menghabiskan jam-jam pada harinya untuk mengamati atau memeriksa tentang kelainan yang didapat seseorang yang lain. Hanya sekedar memenuhi tanggung jawab—dan kebanyakan dari mereka menjadikan profesi itu untuk mencari berlembar-lembar alat pembayaran.

Seorang dokter baiknya mendedikasikan hidup mereka untuk hidup orang lain. Namun mereka-mereka itu juga manusia—manusia yang masih memiliki batasan tenaga.

Maka, mungkin keputusan tepat bagi Tadakoro Yoshiaki untuk memberikan libur bagi para dokter sebagaimana ia adalah orang yang memimpin mereka.

Shiraishi menyentuhkan kaki miliknya yang berselimut _boots_ ke atas permukan salju yang menumpuk di jalanan. Meski dibilang libur pun, ia tak menganggap bahwa itu libur sungguhan. Seringkali ia memikirkan tentang pasien-pasien di Shoyo University Hokubu Hospital yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Hiyama mengucapkan salam perpisahan sekaligus ucapan selamat natalnya untuk Shiraishi. Setelah kepergiannya, Shiraishi Megumi pun menjadi sendiri. Berjalan sendiri menuju halte bus tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Aah." Tak sengaja Shiraishi mendesah. Bahwa tempat yang sepi pengunjung ini—mungkin karena kebanyakan dari mereka tengah berhangat diri di rumah menunggu santa claus datang—ia tak sendirian. Ternyata, Aizawa-_sensei_ juga sedang menunggu—bus—sama sepertinya.

Aizawa tengah berkutat pada sebuah buku tebal. Pria muda itu duduk senyaman mungkin sambil menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kiri. Sebuah kupluk hijau armi melindungi rambutnya yang kian hari kian memanjang—akan bagus bagi Aizawa untuk memotong rambutnya pada malam natal ini.

"Selamat malam, Aizawa-san." Shiraishi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Aizawa. "Kupikir, Aizawa-san sudah pulang dari sejam yang lalu."

"Hn. Kupikir supir busnya terlalu sibuk menyiapkan kaus kaki untuk digantung di perapian."

Shiraishi menahan tawanya. "Kau benar." Ia menyentikkan jarinya, seolah baru menyadari sesuatu. "Berarti kau menunggu sejam lebih, bukan begitu?"

Aizawa mengangkat bahu.

"Dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini… rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat minum _ocha_ hangat di rumah," gumam Shiraishi setengah mengandai. "_Ne_, Aizawa-san. Apakah matamu tidak lelah terus membaca buku? Tadakoro-_sensei_ membiarkan kita libur untuk benar-benar libur, bukan? Lebih baik gunakan waktu ini untuk bersenang-senang."

"Kesenanganku ada saat aku membaca buku."

"Astaga." Shiraishi memutar bola mata hitam kelamnya. Melihat tingkah Aizawa yang acuh tak acuh, juga pandangannya yang tidak sopan—sama sekali tidak melirik dirinya sebagai lawan bicara. "Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini, Aizawa-san. Bolehkah aku jujur sedikit?"

Aizawa terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menggumam kecil pertanda 'terserah-kau-saja'.

"Kupikir, kau adalah orang yang sangat dingin, Aizawa-san. Lebih dingin dari salju-salju ini." Shiraishi meraih segenggam salju di bawahnya. Tangannya yang tak memakai sarung untuk kehangatan pun menjadi biru pucat seketika. "Terkadang, aku selalu berpikir, kenapa kau bisa jadi sedingin itu?"

Bibir Aizawa mempertahankan diri untuk tetap terkatup. Kelihatannya, dia tak mempunyai niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shiraishi.

"Ah, kupikir akan lebih baik kalau mengatakan ini secepat mungkin—maksudku—kau jangan tersinggung, ah, aku tak tahu kalau itu benar-benar akan menyinggungmu—"

Aizawa mendengus. Ia menutup bukunya, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku dingin, ya?"

"E-eh? T-tentu saja! Ah, maksudku, begitulah kelihatannya di mataku."

Kali ini Aizawa menatap Shiraishi. Tatapan teduh—dan sedikit dingin. "Kapan aku bertindak dingin?"

"Kau selalu saja selalu sok hebat Aizawa-san." Shiraishi tak bisa menghentikan perkataannya. "Kau juga sedikit sombong. Kau terlihat dingin ketika kau melakukan sesuatu sendirian dan seolah tak butuh bantuan orang lain. Maka saat itu aku akan selalu berpikir kalau kau akan mengatakan seperti ini dalam hati: aku selalu bisa melakukannya sendirian."

Aizawa tersenyum kecil.

"Kau selalu sok keren. Aku terkadang tidak menyukai Aizawa-san."

"Karena aku keren?"

"Bukan," sanggah Shiraishi cepat. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya sedikit. Ia benarkan shawl yang melingkari lehernya, lalu pada mantel tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka. "Karena Aizawa-san selalu berada di depanku."

Setidaknya, Shiraishi mengatakan itu dengan malu-malu. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya selalu mencoba untuk meraih punggung Aizawa yang berjalan di depannya, benar-benar tak terelakkan. Ia tak pernah sejujur ini sebelumnya. Mengungkapkan isi hati yang selama ini terpendam, membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Aizawa-san selalu terlihat hebat di mataku. Kelihatannya tanpa bekerja keras pun, kau selalu bisa bertindak hebat. Terkadang aku iri dan mencoba untuk menjadi seperti Aizawa-san."

Aizawa tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Aku benar-benar—lalu kau juga bisa menyembunyikan emosimu dengan baik. Kupikir, kau akan sedikit kepikiran mengenai perbuatanku di bar dulu, tapi kau sama sekali tak terlihat memikirkannya, padahal aku memikirkannya sampai tak bisa tidur!" Shiraishi seharusnya tahu kalau pembicaraannya kali ini sudah keluar jalur. Tapi toh, hawa dingin memang membuat otaknya sedikit _menggigil_. "Kupikir, orang dingin sepertimu, selamanya tak akan bisa memiliki rasa ketertarikan terhadap perempuan…." Shiraishi menunduk dalam.

Aizawa sedikit mengerti. Sebenarnya, yang sejak awal Shiraishi ingin katakan padanya adalah bukan tentang sosoknya yang cuek, dingin, dan menyebalkan. Sebenarnya Shiraishi ingin mengatakan keheranannya terhadap pemikiran pribadi Aizawa sendiri. Bagaimana Aizawa sampai terpikir untuk—

"Aku keren, bukan?" Aizawa tertawa pelan. "Bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahwa aku menyukai seseorang sampai kau tidak sadar." Tanpa sadar, tangannya meraih pundak Shiraishi lalu mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu padanya.

"Makanya aku benar-benar kaget waktu kau melamarku." Shiraishi semakin menunduk. "Dan aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau sebulan lagi kita akan menikah, Aizawa-san."

Aizawa tersenyum tipis. Baginya, melihat rona merah muda di pipi Shiraishi Megumi adalah suatu pemandangan yang menenangkan. Bahwa kenyataan gadis itu senang akan pinangannya, adalah yang membuat hidupnya berwarna lebih cerah.

"Biasanya, Aizawa-san selalu berada di depanku. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan berada di sampingku."

Kali ini Aizawa benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyuman lebar yang jarang ia paparkan di khalayak umum.

"Sebaiknya, sekarang panggillah aku Kousaku. Karena sebulan lagi namamu adalah Aizawa, mungkin kau harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak memanggil calon namamu sendiri."

Shiraishi mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Aizawa berbinar-binar. "Kau benar. Jadi kau juga harus memanggilku Megumi. Sebab, nanti aku tak bernama Shiraishi lagi."

Aizawa mengacak rambut Shiraishi dengan gemas.

Natal malam ini begitu dingin. Tapi, kedua dokter muda kita tidak merasa begitu. Keduanya benar-benar merasa hangat. Saling bersentuhan dengan tangan satu sama lain. Menggenggam tiap sudut kehangatan yang bisa disalurkan.

"Megumi-san. Siapkan air panas untukku mandi ya."

"Apa? Kita kan belum menikah."

"Untuk latihan saja. Kalau kau mau, latihan membuat benih manusia juga tidak apa-apa."

Shira—ah, Megumi kemudian tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak segera bertindak. Mencubit lengan Kousaku dengan gemas, sementara Kousaku hanya mengaduh sambil tertawa jenaka.

Setidaknya, ini adalah malam natal pertama bagi Megumi bisa mendengar seorang dokter dingin nan angkuh macam Aizawa Kousaku menggodanya.

Mungkin malam natal selanjutnya… Kousaku akan berbuat hal mengejutkan lainnya? Yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ini.

**FIN**

* * *

**~omake~**

Tak tahu berapa jam berjalan, tiba-tiba Kousaku dan Megumi menyadari sesuatu.

Fajar keemasan sudah menyingsing di ufuk timur. Mereka memandangi satu sama lain dan mendapati mata mereka sudah sama-sama berkantung.

"Astaga, sampai pagi busnya tidak datang-datang juga?"

"Ah, memang mustahil menunggu kendaraan seperti itu pada malam natal." Kousaku berdiri, lalu menepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sedikit kotor. "_Ne_, ayo pulang."

"Untuk apa?" Megumi mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair.

"Untuk tidur. Kau ngantuk bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Tak kusangka menanggapi godaanmu membuat matanya melek sampai pagi." Kemudian Megumi turut berdiri. "Nah, jadi, kita pulang naik apa?"

"Jalan kaki," jawab Kousaku datar. Meraih dan menggenggam tangan Megumi dengan tulus. Menariknya perlahan untuk turun ke jalanan.

Lingkungan sekitar begitu sepi. Salju sedikit melunak, tidak sedingin tadi malam. Perlahan, sorotan matahari mulai menerangi kegelapan di situ. Burung-burung mulai berani berkicau, terdengar juga suara ayam jago berkokok dari jauh.

Sedikit bingung, Megumi bertanya, "Jalan kaki?"

"Kita tidak tidur di rumah." Kousaku menyahut datar. Mengangkat tangannya kemudian mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi, dilingkari pepohonan. Itu bukan rumah sakit, hanya sebuah penginapan umum yang tidak terlalu mewah.

Astaga—mungkinkah sekarang Kousaku juga sedang mencoba untuk menggodanya? Ah, tapi sepertinya tidak. Berarti, perkataannya yang tadi-tadi juga bukan sekedar godaan. Pria itu selalu serius dalam mengucapkan sesuatu. Termasuk juga… 'latihan'?

**SECOND FIN**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Konnichiwaaa!

Hoshi Yamashita di sini!

Fic pertama di fandom ini. Maaf kalau gak bagus. Total kata: 1343 (story only) benar-benar gak seperti cerita saya yang biasanya. Karena saya juga bingung mau bikin fic model gimana kalo di fandom ini. Saya gak tahu soal kedokteran :p browsing sana-sini juga ujungnya bingung. Pada akhirnya, inilah! Romance gaje.

Oke, saya membayangkan Yamapi sama Gakky berduaan di bawah halte bus waktu ngetik ini. Haha, pengin bikin lagi deh rasanya.

Ya sudah, (gak yakin juga sih kalau ada yang baca)

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love you all,**

**Yamashita**


End file.
